O Amante
by Andilla
Summary: Sasuke leva uma vida normal, mas depois de anos de uma vida agitada, ele simplesmente não conseguia se desligar. As missões de risco eram escassas e nem sempre ele era escalado. Então ele encontrou outra maneira de estar sempre no limite.


No final da guerra, quando todos voltaram para suas vilas e reconstruíram suas próprias vidas, Sakura realizou seu sonho de viver feliz para sempre com Sasuke. Apesar de ter esperado muitos anos, agora transbordava felicidade. Tinham até uma menininha, Sarada. Tudo estava perfeito na vida do casal Uchiha, pelo menos aos olhos da rosada, mas seu esposo não estava plenamente satisfeito. Sasuke passou muito tempo como um vingador, vivia no limite; sempre fugindo, se escondendo e matando quem entrasse em seu caminho. Apesar de o mundo estar em paz, o interior do Uchiha estava um caos, nada o satisfazia. As missões mais perigosas eram escassas; já que as vilas e as pessoas viviam em harmonia; as que sobravam eram voltadas às relações comerciais. Claro que ele amava ser pai e esposo, mas faltava algo em sua vida e, uma hora, ele teria que conseguir preencher esse vazio ou ficaria completamente insano. Sasuke era um homem acima de qualquer suspeita, apesar de seu passado, todos confiavam muito nele, principalmente seu melhor amigo, o Uzumaki, que colocaria as mãos no fogo pelo Uchiha com toda a certeza. Mas todos sabem que excesso de confiança nem sempre é algo bom, manter um pé atrás pode manter sua integridade intacta, mas para Naruto não existe meio termo, ou ele confia totalmente ou não confia nada.

O Uchiha se dirigiu até a casa dos Uzumakis e bateu exatamente três vezes na porta, Hinata apareceu logo em seguida, convidando-o para entrar e se desculpando pela demora, pois estava terminando de lavar a louça.

- Bom dia Sasuke-san – deu um singelo sorriso antes de anunciar – Naruto-kun já está no escritório.

- Eu sei – retribuiu o sorriso com um mais malicioso – estou aqui para vê-la – desapareceu da frente dos olhos de Hinata e, antes que esta pudesse reagir, imobilizou-a amarrando suas mãos para trás com uma corda que drena o chakra.

- Sasuke, o que está fazendo? – esperava que tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira, mas a expressão do homem a sua frente continuava tão maliciosa quanto antes – SOCORRO – gritou, mas Sasuke tampou a boca de Hinata com uma fita e puxou-a pelos cabelos até o quarto do casal.

- Poxa Hinata, você gritou, agora nem vou poder ouvir você gemer – deu uma risada que fez a mulher estremecer – não fique assustada Hinatinha, se você relaxar será bom para os dois – jogou-a na cama e rasgou as roupas da mulher, não se importava nem um pouco com o fato daqueles puxões serem muito dolorosos para ela, ainda mais quando ele forçava para que a parte da costura rompesse.

Sasuke sentia um prazer imenso com as expressões de dor da moça, ao terminar de despi-la, vislumbrou aquele corpo tão maravilhoso e cheio de curvas sentiu certa raiva do amigo. Como podia ser egoísta a ponto de guardar aquela mulher só para ele? Mas agora iria se vingar, provaria cada parte do corpo daquela deusa morena. Rapidamente abocanhou um dos seios da Uzumaki com gosto, chupava-os com vontade, mordiscava, lambia. Aqueles mamilos rosados e aquelas tetas gigantes o deixavam com muito tesão, queria colocar seu pau ali no meio e bombá-lo até gozar nos peitos e na cara daquela vadia; mas ele resistiria a essa vontade por enquanto. Passou a chupar o outro seio que, a essa altura, os bicos estavam totalmente rígidos, fazendo Sasuke soltar uma risadinha. O moreno desceu uma das mãos até a intimidade da mulher. Esta, por sua vez, fechou as pernas apertando-as com força, não permitiria que ele passasse dali. Ele então se levantou, agarrou os joelhos de Hinata e escancarou as pernas dela e, para castiga-la por sua impertinência, agarrou o clitóris e o torceu, fazendo com que ela desse um grunhido de dor, quando parou com a tortura colocou dois dedos dentro da buceta dela e constatou que estava totalmente encharcada.

- Vadia, quando Naruto ficar uns dias fora, venho aqui te dar uns tapas na cara por sentir prazer em ser violada pelo melhor amigo dele – algumas lágrimas escapavam dos olhos de Hinata que implorava mentalmente perdão a seu marido por estar sentindo prazer nas mãos de outro. Sasuke soltava mais uma de suas risadas maliciosas enquanto tirava a calça e a cueca apenas, posicionou-se para penetrar a moça e sem cerimônias colocou tudo de uma vez e começou a fodê-la com força. Hinata revirava os olhos, o pau deste homem era muito maior do que o do seu marido, fazendo-a sentir como se estivesse sendo rasgada, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia um prazer inebriante. Estava louca. Sasuke não tinha dó, queria apenas foder aquela buceta apertadinha e deliciosa, mordia um dos mamilos da mulher com força. Hinata dava urros que eram abafados pela fita que estava em sua boca, logo ela gozou dando um gemido alto e abafado. Sasuke estava longe de gozar, mas parou e colocou-a de joelhos e, como estava com as mãos amarradas, ficou com a face colada no travesseiro, voltou a meter naquela boceta, só que dessa vez por trás. Admirava aquela bunda lisa e redondinha. Não se contentou, aplicou cinco tapas fortes naquele traseiro enorme. Ouvindo-a novamente urrar de dor. Não pode ver a expressão de medo que Hinata fez ao pensar na possibilidade de Naruto ver aquelas marcas. Mas o homem não se importou nada com isso, estava totalmente concentrado naquelas nádegas enormes e na possibilidade de, um dia, foder aquele cuzinho virgem. Puxava os longos cabelos azulados sem dó e a penetrava com cada vez mais força. Hinata gozou uma segunda vez. Sasuke novamente parou para mudar de posição, mas dessa vez se levantou e fez Hinata acompanha-lo até chegaram à frente de um grande espelho que estava em uma das portas do guarda roupas. O Uchiha estava agarrando a Uzumaki por trás, Hinata podia sentir o membro rígido pulsando enquanto roçava entre suas coxas. Sasuke fazia-a olhar para o espelho enquanto acariciava os seios e a intimidade da moça – Olha como você é uma vadia, adora o meu pau – lambia o pescoço suado da mulher. Estava sempre desviava o olhar do vidro. Aquilo já era vergonhoso demais sem que ela precisasse olhar – eu também adoro a sua buceta – sussurrou no ouvido dela. Então soltou-a e caminhou até o outro lado do quarto, onde tinha uma cadeira cheia de roupas, jogou as peças no chão, levou a cadeira para perto de Hinata e se sentou. Então puxou-a pela cintura, fazendo-a sentar em cima do pau dele e abriu as pernas da moça. Sasuke começou a se mover embaixo dela, bombando com força enquanto estimulava o clitóris com uma das mãos, com a outra arrancou a fita da boca da mulher e segurou com força o rosto já que ela insistia em não encarar o espelho – Oh! Hinatinha, não sente vergonha de estar tão encharcada com o meu pau dentro de você, agora me fala. O que você é? – ela apenas gemia alto – vamos lá lindinha, ou quer que eu te dê agora os tapas na cara que prometi.

- U-uma p-putinha – sussurrou assustada, não queria que o marido desconfiasse do ocorrido.

- Isso mesmo, boa menina – ria da expressão constrangida e assustada da moça, aquilo lhe era tão prazeroso que seu pau crescia mais dentro dela – putinha de quem? Fale alto.

- Sou a putinha do Sasuke-san – Sasuke sorriu satisfeito e passou a penetrá-la com mais força ainda. A essa altura Hinata já tinha gozado pela terceira vez e Sasuke estava quase gozando.

- Eu vou gozar dentro de você – Hinata arregalou os olhos.

- Não Sasuke-san, dentro não, por favor, eu posso engravidar – para não correr risco, Sasuke tirou seu pau no ultimo instante e gozou no rosto e nos seios de Hinata e a largou no chão exausta. Antes dela recobrar o fôlego, o Uchiha pegou um celular e fotografou a moça nua e cheia de porra dele pelo corpo, mais uma vez Hinata se desesperou – o que você está fazendo? Vai mostrar pro Naruto? Por quê? Eu não fiz tudo o que você queria?

- Isso é apenas uma garantia de que você não vai abrir a boca – sorriu. Foi até onde tinha deixado suas roupas de baixo e a vestiu. Aproximou-se novamente de Hinata e ficou admirando-a por mais alguns instantes – Vamos repetir a dose em breve, mas vá se vestir que seus filhos já devem estar chegando da academia – desamarrou-a, ela não teve tempo nem de banhar-se, ouviu a porta da frente bater. Eram as crianças, vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto, acompanhada de Sasuke, tentava transparecer a mesma serenidade costumeira, mas sua face estava totalmente rubra. Sasuke continuava tocando-a de maneira ousada, porém discreta, mesmo na presença dos meninos.

- Olha só quem veio visita-los – apontou para Sasuke que estava logo atrás, dava um sorriso sem graça enquanto o Uchiha ainda apalpava uma de suas nádegas, mas logo este parou, pois as crianças saíram em disparada e saltaram no colo dele. Hinata aproveitou a deixa para ir até a cozinha preparar o almoço. Logo o marido estaria em casa. Mas antes que pudesse ter um segundo de paz, Sasuke apareceu atrás dela; enquanto esta fatiava alguns pepinos; levantou discretamente a saia que a Uzumaki vestia e atolou uma das mãos embaixo da calcinha desta acariciando o clitóris novamente enquanto a outra acariciava o seio. Hinata curvou-se para frente e foi obrigada a segurar na borda da pia – Sasuke, meus filhos estão em casa, podem aparecer aqui há qualquer momento.

- Fica tranquila, Hinata, eu disse para eles que se fossem tomar um super banho, eu almoçaria aqui. Também disse para gritarem que eu iria vistoriar o banho deles – riu, ainda fazendo as carícias, Hinata gemeu baixo – mas acho melhor você continuar a picar seus legumes como se nada estivesse acontecendo aqui ou o que o Naruto pensaria se abrisse a porta repentinamente – a mulher obedeceu prontamente. Sasuke abaixou a calcinha desta até a altura dos joelhos e a acariciou mais um pouco antes de tirar o pênis, apenas abaixando a calça, sem desabotoá-la, e a penetrou novamente, com a mesma intensidade de antes. Hinata mal conseguia se manter de pé, não podia gemer alto, pois chamaria a atenção dos filhos. Tentava concentrar sua atenção no legume, mas agora o picava muito lentamente, mal conseguia segurar a faca. Estavam quase gozando quando ouviram a porta da frente se abrir e um homem muito barulhento dizer que estava em casa. Sasuke saiu de dentro de Hinata a contra gosto, guardou seu membro enquanto Hinata ajeitava sua calcinha e saia.

- Olá amor – sorriu para a esposa que o retribuiu com o mesmo riso terno – e ai Theme – gargalhou – Tá fazendo o que ai? Acha mesmo que sabe cozinhar?

- Melhor que você, Dobe – esbravejou – seus filhos estão no banho, vai tirá-los de lá - Quando Naruto saiu da cozinha, Sasuke sussurrou no ouvido de Hinata – vamos terminar isso rápido.

- Por Kami-sama. Sasuke, o Naruto está em casa, você está querendo acabar com o meu casamento? – olhava-o com a mesma expressão de pavor que antes.

- Se você for obediente, seu casamento não vai acabar. Agora vai, ajoelha e me faz gozar logo – disse puxando-a pelos cabelos para baixo, fazendo-a ajoelhar. Tirou o pênis de dentro da calça e ordenou – agora chupe direitinho e engole tudinho, se deixar escorrer uma gota se quer da minha porra, eu não vou deixar você limpar – Sasuke estava de frente para a pia e fingia cortar alguns legumes, apenas por precaução. Hinata o chupava deliciosamente, aquela boquinha parecia de veludo, ele delirava com cada lambida. Sasuke continha os gemidos com muita dificuldade, soltava apenas alguns suspiros mais altos. Mas precisava gozar rápido, então segurou a cabeça de Hinata, enroscando os dedos nos cabelos desta e passou a, basicamente, foder a boca dela, bombando com força. Ela queria afastá-lo, aquilo estava deixando-a com ânsia, sentia o pênis dele no fundo da garganta, mas ele era muito forte e continuava com aqueles movimentos intensos, mas logo ele chegou ao ápice, despejando todo o líquido no fundo da garganta da Uzumaki. Ela obedientemente engoliu tudinho e também, como Sasuke ordenou assim que ela terminou, lambeu bem a cabeça deixando-a limpinha. Hinata levantou e se recompôs, Naruto logo apareceu com os dois filhos e todos foram para a mesa almoçar.

- Sasuke, já que você está aqui, vai comigo para o escritório, tenho uns trabalhos para você por lá – disse Naruto, Hinata ao ouvir isso suspirou aliviada. Sasuke apenas olhou-a e lançou um olhar, acompanhado de um sorriso, que dizia _"logo, logo tem mais"._

- Tudo bem Dobe – os dois terminaram e almoçar e saíram. Boruto e Himawari insistiram para que Hinata os levasse para brincar com Sarada, mas essa não sabia como encarar Sakura, estava muito envergonhada. Mas os filhos insistiram tanto que ela os levou até a casa dos Uchihas e deixou-os lá e resolveu caminhar pela vila para espairecer. Sabia que aquilo que aconteceu não tinha acabado ali e tinha medo do que podia vir a seguir. E se assustava mais ainda ao perceber que tinha gostado muito daquilo.


End file.
